Beauty & The Geek: Gossip Girl and It Girl Style
by DerenaChraina
Summary: 9 teams consist of one beauty and one geek will be going against each other and get the title "Beauty Queen" and "Geek King" and the cash of 277 thousand dollars. There is a catch, some will fall in love with the oppnent, teammate including drama.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Geek: Gossip Girl/ It Girl style

Beauty and the Geek: Gossip Girl/ It Girl style

Written by: Tram Dang

Chapter 1: Meet the Beauties and the Geeks

Serena Dan

Blair Nate

Callie Brandon

Tinsley Eric

Brett Chuck

Jenny Easy

Georgie Aaron

Vanessa Vince

Isabel Heath


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Geek

Beauty and the Geek

Written by: Tram Dang

Chapter 2: choose your Geek

(A/n- I know that some of the guys that I listed are not as nerdy as they are suppose to such as Nate, Dan, Easy, or Chuck. But in this story they are a geeks.)

**This is the ultimate experience, where we put 9 gorgeous beauties and 9 intelligent geeks together into a house where they are to choose their partners and are to do some challenges to help their physical and mental. As a team wins they have the power to eliminate 2 teams to go to the Elimination Room. And at the end, the last two teams standing 1 of them will be announced Geek King and Beauty Queen. Let the games begin!!**

There was a stretched Hummer that stopped at the driveway of a beautiful house with a balcony. The hummer's right side door open and 9 beautiful girls came out.

Serena: (amazed) oh my gosh!!

Callie: Look at this house.

_Tinsley's POV_

_When I first came to the house I immediately was amazed about how big it is and I really couldn't believe that I was going to live for a few couple of weeks here with these other girls in such a great place._

Vanessa: Let's go to the back.

All the girls walk all the way to the backyard and sees a big gigantic pool and on the side was a Jacuzzi that was about 5 feet long.

Isabel: Whoa!!

_Serena's POV_

_When we all went to the back, we saw this really nice Jacuzzi that was so big that you can put you whole body in there. Then there was the pool which was really big and you can put as many people you want. I'm impressed and I can't wait to see then inside._

The girls go in the inside of the house.

_Blair's POV_

_Me and the other girls stepped into the house and was so really nice that the house itself was a pretty as it was in the outside. I couldn't even find any rooms while I was there. Then we all went upstairs to see the balcony and then we saw all these big huge room with a king side bed and all these luxurious stuff in every room._

A guy with wavy looking hair turned around and smiled at the 9 girls standing before him.

Jeff: Hello, ladies. I'm Jeff and you are on a game show where you and a guy will team up to win a title called Queen and King.

The girls cheered.

_Vanessa's POV_

_When I heard that we were going to team up with a bunch of guys, I was so happy that we were room with a bunch of guys that could be really good looking. I can't wait to meet them._

Jeff: as you ladies stay here while I go get the guys and tell them what's up, okay?

Ladies: Okay.

Jeff leaves.

Callie: Oh my gosh…

Isabel: We are going to lives with guys in here.

Jenny: This might be so exciting.

Outside there were 9 nerdy, geeky guys that were standing in front of the house. Then Jeff came up.

Jeff: Gentlemen, welcome. In this house on the top floor in another room are 9 gorgeous beauties waiting for you, but first you must each go one at a time where the ladies are and introduce yourselves to them. Okay?

Gentlemen: Okay.

Jeff goes up to the ladies where they were sitting.

Jeff: Ladies, if I did not make this clear the gentlemen that come in here are not the guys you think they are…they are Geeks, smart guys.

All the ladies were surprised and puzzled.

Jeff: Let's begin.

Jeff walks out.

_Kati's POV_

_The first geek that came in had a weird look hair style that was pulled back. He was wearing big suspenders that were all in poky dots they were attached to this pants that were up to his ankles. Next his shoes were the grossest thing I have ever seen. He even has so much hair in his face and a little bit on his chest._

The geek looked down.

Geek: Wow.

The ladies giggled.

_Brett's POV_

_This geek was so sweet and had such a sense of humor that we all were laughing that he was amazed to see this much beauties in his life and I respect him for that._

Geek: Hi, um…my name is…Dan…

Kati: don't worry, you don't have to be shy around us. Just talk natural. (playfully)

Dan: okay. I'm Dan, I am a student at Yale University and I am into the musical arts, I know haw to cook so if any of you need help or to teach on how to cook then you can just ask me. Basically, I have a P.H.D for a radiologist and I have been helping elementary schools and teaching little kids in all areas of school. So…that's pretty much it. Thank you.

Dan walks out while tripping.

The girls giggled.

Vanessa: He is so sweet.

Blair: Anyone wants to take him?

Serena: I get him.

_Serena's POV_

_The reason why I choose Dan because when he talked about his job whatever it was, I really wanted to know what It's about. He seemed so sweet that he could make me laugh all day._

Serena walks out and sees Dan standing there and smiles. Dan stretched his hand and Serena shook it.

Dan: And you are…

Serena: Serena.

_Dan's POV_

_When I first saw Serena, I was really dumbfounded about how gorgeous she looked and it was great that I can finally see someone from looking down not even having to look way up which is pretty great for me._

Dan: Can I get a hug?

Serena: Sure.

Serena wrapped her arms around Dan under his arms while he wrapped it around his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Dan let go.

Serena: Let's go find a room.

Serena run up the stairs and Dan runs behind her as they were about to go up to the top, Dan trips and falls knee first on the stairs. Serena giggles at Dan's clumsiness.

Serena: Are you okay Dan?

Dan: Yeah, I'm fine, it just I can't find my glasses.

Serena saw something shiny.

Serena: Here it is.

Serena picked it up and gave it to him.

Dan: (cheeks all flushed) Thank you.

Serena smiled.

Serena: Come on, I saw this really great room.

_Dan's POV_

_So, you know Serena showed me to this room that had a typical blue and green room, with one king sized bed…Oh man! Does that mean I had to share this bed with a gorgeous Beauty that can practical make me drool for the next couple of months? There was also a 42 inch flat screen TV, a couch, and its own separate bathroom, that included a 20 inch Jacuzzi, a Laciest shower for 2, a beautiful sink and a genetic designed toilet._

Serena: Since there is only one bed in the whole entire house maybe…could you sleep on the couch?

Dan: Sure, No problem.

Meanwhile the next nerd that came out had brown long bushy curly hair, a beard, and he looked like Steve Urkle from **Family Matters**.

Eric: hi, I'm Eric. And I work as a psychologist in Birmington, Alabama. I've been working in this job for 2 years now. Basically, my job is where I listen to people's problems and situations that has happened to them and try to help them out so that they won't go all neurotic later on. 

_Tinsley's POV_

_When Eric came in here, he had so much confidence when he talked to us, you know, because we are beauties and he is surrounding with beauties and he himself was a nerd…or is it a geek?_

Eric walks out.

_Eric's POV_

_I couldn't believe that I had the courage to even talk straight with 8 beautiful beauties in a room without even stuttering in any words whatsoever. I'm really proud of myself. _

Inside the room…

Callie: okay…we have one geek outside waiting for a partner who will be his partner?

Tinsley, Brett, and Isabel raised their hands.

Jenny: They should do that thing.

(Rock, paper, scissors shot game)

Vanessa: Then do that thing.

Kati: I want to say it! Rock…Scissors…paper!

Isabel: Its rock, paper, THEN scissors.

Kati: Oh!  
Then it was down to Tinsley and Brett.

Blair: Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!! And the winner is Tinsley.

Tinsley: Yea!!

_Brett's POV_

_I really wanted to be Eric's partner, but Tinsley beat me to it. I think the only reason why Tinsley choose him was because of his confidence and how he would look like without all this nerdy stuff._

A/n- this chapter took 8 pages so I decided to stop here, but the teams are:

Dan and Serena

Eric and Tinsley

Blair and Nate

Callie and Brandon

Brett and Aaron

Jenny and Easy

Kati and Heath

Vanessa and Chuck

Isabel and Vince


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Geek

Beauty and the Geek

Written by: Tram Dang

Chapter 3: Week 1 Part 1- Makeovers

After choosing their partners, the beauties and the geeks begin to get to know each other through talking outside.

Eric: So…Tinsley, tell me about yourself.

Tinsley: I came from Denver, Colorado and I work as a bartender at Thes Arvon which is like a place where you can get drinks.

Eric: A bar?

Tinsley: I think so…

Serena was sitting down at an incliner chair reading a magazine, soaking up the sun with her white bikini. Dan, her partner, tip toes to Serena from behind and grabbed her magazine since she was holding it lightly.

Serena: (laughs) Hey that's my magazine! Give it back, Dan!

Dan: I want to see.

Serena jumps on Dan's back to get the magazine back.

Dan: Whoa!!

Serena: Give me my magazine back!!

_Dan's POV_

_I was so surprised that Serena was on my back, particularly because I have never gotten use to being around a beauty like Serena and I always got stuck on words when talking to a beautiful woman. Serena, she so kind and very warm hearted girl that I have ever met in my life time aside from my mother. People at the house were begin to see that me and this beauty, Serena, might become more, which I hope so because she is absolutely irresistible to not ignore._

Serena was still on Dan's back and she was smiling just like he was smiling.

Jeff came out.

Jeff: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, since today is **NOT** an elimination event. Today, ladies, you will give some helpful hints to your geek partner and they will have to go out side and use that knowledge that you gave them and go into stores…ITS MAKEOVER TIME!!

The girls screamed and yelled. Some of the guys groaned such as Aaron, Vince and Brandon.

_Brandon's POV_

_I didn't like the way that I had to get a makeover because I really like the way I really looked right now and since it was the first day that we, geeks, and those, beauties are in a house together we all already got along with each other so everywhere I turned you would see friendship all over the place and the beauties taught us a couple of things in the beginning when we were meeting all of them and now that we have it which was defiantly, confidence on greeting and meeting new people and a whole new environment like the house._

_Nate's POV_

_I think that I am ready to actually get a makeover because I wanted to get rid of all this extra hair and get a new haircut that I would actually like. So I was pretty excited for this and hopefully, 1 or maybe 2 of the girls will like me._

Jeff: So ladies, go ahead and give your partner the hints on what type of hairstyle, fashion, and the look that you expect to see from your partner. GO!!

Serena and Dan

Serena: Dan, you might want to take notes on this.

Dan gets out a couple of piece of paper that was given to him by Jeff.

Dan: Ready!

Serena: The first thing about a hairstyle particular for men is that you have to either want it spiked up, dye it then straight forward gelled. The next thing is about fashion, you can either have a different type of sense which is either Artistic, Preppy, Casual, Surfer, or what ever. Then if you wanted the Surfer/ Preppy look then the shoes, I recommend is flip flops. Lastly, I think, the look for you would probably be an Artistic/Preppy.

Blair and Nate

Blair: You have to have that look that makes girls go wow when they see you and a type of clothing that you would want is and I recommend is a sort of Casual/Glamour. The shoes would have to either be dress shoes or tennis shoes.

15 minutes later, all the geeks were outside on the streets looking for stores that their partner told them.

**A/n- Don't worry there is a second part to this, but it doesn't go exactly to what type of clothes, it just shows you what they did in the salon.**


End file.
